Nothing to Prove
by IneffablyKT
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are back from a mission and Naruto wants to 'discuss' something with Sasuke. The subject? Sasuke's sexual orientation. Sasuke denies being gay, but Naruto wants some serious proof. What does he have to do to prove he's straight? Sasusaku


A/N: Hey people. Okay, well, this is a one-shot I've had stuck in my head for the longest time, and I have finally decided to post it up. Enjoy! Reviews will be much appreciated!

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have said that I didn't. Ha.

Nothing to Prove

The wind swept gently and peacefully through the Hidden Village of Konoha, carrying leaves and small debris with it everywhere. The breeze came whistling through the streets and towards the front gates, where two Jounnin came to a halt, exhaustion apparent and inescapable as they panted lightly, hardly out of breath. The two males were then recognized by the gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, told them that they would send message to the Hokage of their arrival, and were prompted to head over to the Hokage Tower as soon as possible to report the end result of their mission. But their minds were off in the distance, wondering when they would be left alone to do what they had craved for since the start of their journey home. They only wanted to rest and relax now that they were finally home, but duty called mercilessly, and only Kami knows what would happen if the Jounnin decided to report to the Hokage later.

One of the Jounnin, a tall blond-haired boy presumably in his late teens, walked calmly with a small smile across his features through a neighborhood beside his teammate, an equally taller -if not by an inch- boy who also seemed to be in the same range of age. The blonde boy turned to him, noticing the slight grimace that was barely permitted to be seen on his face.

"It's so great to be home at last!" the blonde boy exclaimed cheerfully, pumping his arms into the air and waving them around, then folded them behind his head as he cradled the back of his neck as he walked along. His teammate only grunted in response, not sparing a glance, and did nothing else but continue his prideful stride towards the center of the Village.

The boy quickly looked over to him, smile still etched into his face and attempted to examine his friend's facial expression before quickly accepting the noise as an agreement to his statement.

He had not changed at all; at least, response-wise. Although the two had known each other since their Academy days, the content Jounnin could not help but realize that over the course of two years, his best friend had remained the same stoic, emotionless shinobi as he had been when he had returned the Village. Although the kind and accepting friend-or-foe relationship seemed to have regained consciousness as of late. He could not help but merely smile at the

fact that no matter what happened, whether it be performing better on an exam or displaying great improvement on a mission, he and the black-haired boy beside him would always be like brothers, and nothing would ever change that again.

But he knew that his friend _had_ changed; they could get along just fine in the same room without somehow breaking into a fight, verbally or physically it didn't matter. He could get away with teasing him about being a coward when it came to a wager, accusing him of being much too afraid to dare challenge him. But in the end they both were the winners, they would mutually agree to it, but only because they know acknowledged each other's level of strength as equal to their own. What was even better than that, though, was that now, Team Seven was finally reunited and whole again, and working together like a true shinobi squad.

Completely at random, the blond-haired boy's stomach gave a particularly noisy growl, demanding food. He looked over to his teammate, who had caught the sound of his friend's stomach, and gave a sheepish laugh.

"Teme, you want to get a bite to eat after the mission report to Tsunade-baa-chan?" the blond boy asked, rubbing over the top of his abdomen subconsciously.

"Hn. Sure. I'm hungry anyways," replied the raven-haired boy, and then smirked knowingly. "Who else is going to pay your bill?"

The blond boy chuckled and nodded his head, agreeing with him. "You know me too well, teme."

At this, the black-haired boy gave a silent amused scoff. "You'd think I'd know you better than you do yourself, dobe."

"Hey! I'm taking that as an _insult_!" the boy beside him said loudly, clearly offended by his friend's previous comment. The blond tan boy looked away from him, crossing his arms across his chest childishly and walking ahead at a faster pace.

_At least we'll get to the Hokage Tower faster this way._ The dark-haired boy thought lightly. He watched as his friend turned to reprimand him of his turtle-like pace, and decided that picking up his pace would at least save more time reporting and leave more time over for eating. After all, not eating for four whole days was a little inconvenient at the moment.

The pair climbed up the stairs of the Tower and walked towards the Hokage's door. They stood still for a second, knocked loudly, then proceeded to enter the room as soon as they heard the approval to present themselves to her.

A youthful looking woman with light chestnut hair in low pigtails sat in the large leather chair behind a huge mahogany desk, and quickly lifted her head at the sound the two boys entering the room. She set aside the papers that lay in front of her and laced her fingers together, resting her elbows on the desk and her lips onto her now netted hands.

"So you're back, Naruto, Sasuke. How was the return journey?" the woman asked them, her eyes lazily narrowed from the long hours spent on staring at white sheets of paper for far too long.

"A little rough, but nothing we couldn't handle. Us young people have more strength than you give us credit for, baa-chan!" Naruto replied, making a fist and flexing his arm to show off his well-built bicep.

"When will you stop calling me that? I'm not that old, you know," she said with a small scowl developing on her face. Naruto immediately could see where things would go if he insisted that she did not look her age. "And the mission?" she continued.

"Successful. We escorted Hiroshi directly to his home as you ordered," Sasuke said. Naruto looked over to him and had to fight down a giggle that threatened to escape his throat.

Tsunade noticed Naruto giving Sasuke a teasing look and seeming to be holding back what looked to be a fit of laughter. "An entertaining mission for you Naruto, eh?" she smirked, eyebrow slightly elevated form its original position; an amused expression was clear as day on both blondes' faces.

"Nothing to worry about, Hokage-sama. Naruto's just being stupid." Sasuke was looking away as he responded to Tsunade's rhetorical question. Honestly, it seemed as though she already knew what had happened in Mist but still needed to taunt him for it, as did Naruto.

Tsunade merely gave the Uchiha a look but decided to be serious, for his sake. Being on a B ranked mission with Naruto could really wear a person out. "If you say so, Uchiha. Okay, obviously your mission was successful. Therefore, you are dismissed." Sasuke nodded and Naruto bid farewell as politely as he could muster without breaking out in a fit of giggles. She shooed them off with a wave of her hand and resumed her paperwork.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly exited the room, closing the door behind them. As soon as she was certain that she could no longer hear footsteps down the hall, Tsunade whipped out her secret stash of sake she kept under her conveniently over-sized desk, took out a cup and poured to the amount her heart desired. But she soon realized what she was doing would not be

sufficient enough. She looked at the bottle wrapped in her hand, did a quick double-take, and took a swig straight out of the bottle. _That's more like it_.

Naruto and Sasuke walked along the side of the streets, weary of overly energetic children who may come speeding by and crash into them. Of course Naruto could sympathize and a wave of energy would surge through him at the sight, but Sasuke thought having unruly and uncontrolled children were just a plain nuisance. They soon arrived at their destination, also known as Naruto's most favorite place in all of Konohagakure, besides the training grounds and the Academy; the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto practically threw himself into the small stand and landed neatly on a stool, ready to make any kind of ramen appear before him and gorge it down as soon as it hit the countertop. Sasuke walked in calmly and casually, and seated himself with dignity, very much unlike Naruto's arrival.

"Miso ramen, please! Oh dear Kami-sama, how I've _waited_ for this moment!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, leaning forward on his stool the tiniest bit in anticipation.

"I'll have beef," Sasuke said, sparing a glance toward Teuchi passively. Teuchi nodded, and had Ayame start their orders immediately. Sasuke was really tired, considering that he had spent the last entire four dreadful days with Naruto, _alone_ nonetheless, yet he himself was surprised at how much difficulty was required to make it to the gates of the village with bleeding ears. Naruto really did need to cut back on talking one of these days. Otherwise, it was going to get him killed, whether by an enemy or Sasuke himself. Teuchi placed their orders in front of them and resumed his prior work with a polite "enjoy".

"Itadekimasu!" Naruto cheered loudly, and dug into his ramen savagely, slurping up the noodles with lightning speed.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed, not the least bit thrown back by Naruto's demonic nature around ramen. He couldn't expect anything less or more, he knew, but he couldn't help but wonder how anyone could have sat by idly as Naruto dined on his favorite dish the way Sasuke was at this very moment. Anyone in their right mind would have up and left by the time they'd realize their destination. He shook his thoughts away, suddenly reminded of the food sitting before him. He ate the ramen much more politely than Naruto could ever try to be with a bowl of steaming hot ramen within 20 feet of his presence.

"Seconds, please!" Naruto cried out merrily, holding out his bowl for Teuchi to refill, bits of noodle and ramen broth outlining his mouth the way a child who just ate spaghetti's would.

Teuchi merely chuckled light-heartedly at his best and favorite customer's antics. He placed Naruto's bowl in front of him again, now filled to the brim with the warm noodles.

"Sasuke-teme, I need to talk to you," Naruto said suddenly, still in the middle of chomping on his last scoop of noodles.

"About what?" Sasuke could faintly make out an idea of what Naruto may want to start a (horrible) conversation about. "if you're going to say something about what happened in Mist, you'd better keep you mouth shut."

"Ah, I almost forgot about that!" Sasuke inwardly cringed when he realized what he had done. He really hoped Naruto would just drop it…"All those girls couldn't keep their eyes off you! They practically violated you with their irises. Kami, what I'd do to see the look on your face when they figured out you were single." Naruto started laughing at the memory. It was like only yesterday that the incident had happened…

_**Flashback-**_

"Oi, Sasuke. I think we're being followed," Naruto said to Sasuke a little quietly hoping that whoever was trailing behind wouldn't hear.

"You're paranoid, dobe, No one is behind us," Sasuke replied, boredom and indifference evident in his voice.

"Then could you explain why there's a truckload of people eyeing us everywhere we go? Or maybe you could just reason out why that girl I swear I just saw down the block is now about 7 feet behind us and staring holes into the back of your head?" Naruto contorted back.

"Maybe because yours would blind and scare the wits out of her."

"Hey! The back of my head is perfectly fine! You know what, I bet you're just _jealous_ that I've got a girlfriend, and you don't!" Naruto boasted, clearly pleased with the accomplishment he had before Sasuke could even think of finding a suitable 'significant other'. "See, I can beat you at _something_, teme! Not _all_ the ladies go crazy over you…except maybe the one behind us."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke turned his head to the right slightly, and sure enough, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the girl Naruto was talking about a lot closer than he would have liked for an unknown female to be. _Oh, Kami. _"Dobe," Sasuke spoke in a shushed voice, in order for the girl behind them to not overhear his next few words, "after the next four seconds, I'll give you the signal."

Naruto nodded slightly, "Right."

Sasuke gave a quick glance at he girl, and then turned back to Naruto. He took a casual step forward.

_One._

Naruto took a slow stride, ever so slightly leaning toward the left.

_Two._

Sasuke began turning his head to the fence on his left, then vaguely flicked a few bangs out of his face with his right hand; a signal Naruto had devised for him to use whenever they were alone and in a situation similar to the one they were in now.

_Three._

The very nanosecond Naruto caught sight Sasuke's hair swinging back into place, he launched himself with all the chakra he could push into his feet and jumped onto the fence, then into the nearby forest as fast as he could. Sasuke was by his side only half a second later, making sure there was no female in sight before landing lightly back into the village and onto a nearby street. _Whew. That was too close._ Sasuke let out a small breath of relief and began walking down the street. But then, he noticed Naruto standing completely still out of his peripheral vision. _What is that baka doing?_ Sasuke initialed a scowled onto his flawless features and before he could question the blond as to why he wasn't moving, he was suddenly hauled by an arm around the nearest corner, all the way down the street.

"What the hell, dobe! What do you think you're-" Sasuke was abruptly cut off by the hand Naruto had sent flying to his mouth, trying very hard not to make the clapping noise he knew the collision of skin would make. "Hmefmuf!" Sasuke tried mumbling through his hand.

"_Shut up, will ya? Are you trying to get yourself killed or what?"_Naruto whispered harshly to Sasuke, his face in a somewhat frightened and angered crumple. "_You are so dense, teme! Some of those crazy fan girls of yours followed us! If we don't think of a way to lose them, you're going to be raped and I'm going to be killed!"_

Shit. Shit shit shit. _Shit._ How could they have followed them? Sasuke was baffled by how desperate those hormone-crazed girls were getting these days. First they'd tried stalking him everywhere back in Konoha, now this? They had gone literally so far as to follow him on a mission all the way to the Village of Thunder? What had the world become? Sasuke didn't know what to think about being stalked everywhere, he could lose them one by one eventually through a maze he'd make while walking around the village, but he sure as hell knew he did _not_ want to be robbed of his innocence by a psychologically demented hormone-crazed rabid fan girl. These kinds of situations were exactly the one he wanted to avoid with all his being, no

matter what the cost, other than failing the mission in doing so. He couldn't take the chance of failing a mission; he rather much liked not being watched every second of the day by random ANBU squad members for a year. He didn't want to go back to that at all. He was enjoying his new found freedom, but everything comes with a cost. The cost of being free again and to finally go on missions (which he missed doing for oh so long) was the fan girls. They screwed up everything, always managing to get in his way, but no matter. He'd find a way to distract them as he would make his escape or avoid altogether. He would not mind one bit if they were suddenly run over by a ferocious stampede of fighting shinobi or two…or three. But that was beside the point.

Sasuke raked his mind for a plan to devise between Naruto and himself. He wanted to get out alive, sure, who wouldn't? But the tricky part about all of this what to get Naruto away still conscious. He thought and thought, thinking up paths for them to take, tested them out mentally, over and over until he finally thought of something he should have from the very beginning.

Sasuke shoved Naruto into the middle of street, in plain sight of the horde of insane females and whispered loudly to him, "Point to the opposite side of town and yell that you saw me run in that direction. If they ask, say I ditched you to save my own life."

"_What!_" Naruto shouted, completely mortified by the idea of being left behind to be slaughtered by the huge crowd of girls rushing towards him.

"Go!" Sasuke said, turning around. He turned his head a little to right so Naruto could hear him. "When you're done, catch up to me in the forest. Red flag, got it?" And shot off in a blur of dark color into the trees of the forest they previously came out of.

"LOOK! IT'S THE BLOND ONE THAT WAS WITH HIM!" Naruto heard a high-pitched voice shrill out. _Oh no. _"THAT MEANS HE'S GOT TO BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" The huge stampede of the chasing girls made their way towards him and Naruto began to panic, but only a little. He decided to stick the plan. If Sasuke said it'd work, Naruto would have to play along. He didn't want to be skinned alive, after all.

He pointed a finger in the opposite direction he just saw Sasuke jump off to. "He went that way! He's trying to lose you, but I think of you cut through the village this way, you'd end up catching up to him if you're lucky!"

"What? How do we know if you're lying or not? Why aren't you with him, I thought you were his partner or something," a girl randomly asked. "Yeah, how can we trust _you_?" Another girl questioned, the rest of the girls nodded their in agreement, wondering why the blond boy would help them.

"B-b-because he ditched me! Yeah, he ditched me! He said he didn't care if I lived or not, he just wanted to get away as fast he could before you caught up to him!" Naruto reasoned with them, inwardly hoping that they'd buy his lie.

The girls looked quite convinced. "That prick! He is so cold-hearted to do that to his own friend!" A girl shouted, pitying poor Naruto. "But that's what makes him so sexy! Oh, I'd _die_ if I ever got the chance to touch that beautiful face!" Another random girl yelled, sighing dreamily at the end of her loud exclamation. "And to stare into those _amazing_ eyes of his!" An older girl added in, completely entranced with her delusions.

_These girls are CRAZY. I'm out of here!_ Naruto thought, and he slowly began to crawl away from the group of deluded women, stealthily sneaking away into the forest.

"LET'S GO GET OUR SASUKE-KUN, LADIES!" They shouted, and the declaration was promptly followed by a bellow of optimistic agreement. "LET'S GO!" And off they marched, determined to find their beloved Uchiha.

"What a bunch of _squares_!" Naruto snickered quietly. His eyes searched left to right then left again for the little red flag he and Sasuke used a marker for Trails they'd ever have to remember or signify as already trailed through. His lively cerulean eyes caught a ripple of a little red flag about 16 feet away. He picked up his speed a bit, then dove down to the ground. He immediately spotted Sasuke sitting at the trunk of a tree.

"Well, that was fun, huh teme?" Naruto asked cheekily. Sasuke gave him a glare then turned and looked back to him impatiently.

"Well? Are we going or not? I'd prefer to leave and get back home as soon as possible. I don't want to run into them again."

"Yeah, yeah, teme. Sheesh. Here I thought you _liked _get chased by girls. You'd think a little run-in like that would get you pumped up and ready to face anything, especially another round of mouse-chase, but I guess I was wrong about you." Naruto teased.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. Naruto laughed mischievously.

He flailed his fingers playfully at Sasuke's face. "You know you like it when girls fight over you, they get all hot and sweaty and-"

"Naruto, if you don't be quiet I'll shove a pine cone down your throat," Sasuke threatened darkly, giving Naruto the infamous Uchiha Glare. Naruto cringed at the sight, quickly shoving himself behind a nearby tree, in case of any undeclared threats that happened to find themselves killing Naruto silently.

"Kidding, Sasuke, only kidding!" Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes in annoyance. _What a moron._ He thought, and continued to fly tree to tree, longing to be back in the village where he knew he'd be safe from fan girls.

_**End Flashback**_

"That will be the last bowl of ramen you'll ever eat if you keep talking, dobe," Sasuke warned. Naruto looked as if the world had suddenly erupted in chaos and was going to end any second.

"Okay, okay! Please don't hurt me!" he cried out, fearfully shutting his eyes tight and putting his arms across his face for protection. "I still want to talk to you about something before I die though!"

"That was what I said, stupid." Sasuke couldn't help but sigh _again_; clearly Naruto had missed any signs of permission to elaborate on his subject of conversation.

"Oh. Well…um, I'm not sure how to start so, I'll just-" he waved his hands outwards in front of him, "get it out there. Uh, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Irritation was no longer hidden in Sasuke's voice; he didn't feel like trying to be nice to the dobe at this point.

"Umm…oh, Kami, how do I say this? Um, okay. Teme…are you, well…gay? You know…homosexual?"

Sasuke looked absolutely _mortified_. "…Excuse me?"

Naruto waved his hands contradictively left to right across his face. "I mean, it's okay, I don't have a problem with it! It's just that you know, it'd be um, _convenient_ if the team knew, so just in case we-"

"I'm not gay, Naruto! What led you to think _that_?" Sasuke protested, obviously appalled by even the suggestion that he was…homosexual. Words like that were _not_ in Sasuke's vocabulary, and never would be. Ever. _He wanted to rebuild his clan, remember?_

No, no, I'm just saying! I think we'd be better _prepared_ if we knew, like when we leave on missions or something-"

"_I'm not gay, Naruto_!" Sasuke yelled in Naruto's face. "There's no way I could be! I plan on starting a family to up rise my clan, or did you not bother to consider that? I've planned on rebuilding my clan since I was _eight years old_, baka! How could you seriously _forget_ that?" Sasuke was practically seething with anger and was much too close to level of danger Naruto

wasn't all too comfortable with. When Sasuke gets angry, Naruto knew better than to provoke him, but he had to ask. It had been eating at him since the fan girl incident.

"Then why is it that you don't even have a girlfriend yet? You _do_ know that you need a _girl_ in order to have children, right, Sasuke? Men don't develop fetuses in their stomachs by themselves!"

"I know that! I just…I just haven't chosen the right girl yet! I want the mother of my children to be intelligent and logical, Naruto, not some more-than-willing whore who's infected with HIV or something!"

"What kind of excuse is _that_? I never said anything about you finding a _wife_! I don't think your excuse covers the fact you haven't _kissed_ a girl yet, let alone be interested in one!" Naruto retorted, determined to receive a reasonable answer from Sasuke. "And just to let you know, I'm being serious as I could possibly be about sexual preference, teme!"

"Oh, so you want a serious answer, dobe? I'll give a serious answer; **I'm not gay**." Sasuke seethed into Naruto's ear, hoping with all his might that perhaps the answer had not only satisfied Naruto but also made his ears bleed.

"I don't believe you! Not until I see it!" Naruto shot back.

"You want to see me kiss a girl. You've lost it, dobe." Sasuke couldn't believe this. No. This wasn't happening. Naruto was _not_ accusing him of being gay. He was _not_ standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen Bar, arguing with Naruto about his sexual orientation and how he wanted to see him kiss a girl _right in front of him to just to prove he wasn't gay_. This was not happening at all. "Screw you, Naruto. You're mentally unbalanced is what you are."

"_Screw me_?" Naruto echoed nervously. Sasuke gave a look that said '_you know what I meant'_. "Okay! I just want you to prove it, that's all! It's not that hard! Just grab a girl, take her by the hand and kiss her! Simple as that."

"I have _nothing_ to prove to you, Naruto. This conversation is over." Sasuke stalked away from the Ramen Bar, rage and fury emanating from his being.

"You know what? How about I choose the girl for you, that way you don't have to through the trouble of picking some random girl and then totally regretting you did! How about that?" Naruto shouted, catching the Uchiha's attention. _This better not end up with me getting molested, or I swear I'll castrate this stupid moron._

"…Who do you suggest, then? And it had better not be a fan girl," Sasuke inwardly shuddered at the thought. Kissing a fan girl? He'd rather deeply slice his jugular and bleed to death than do that.

"Umm…you know what? Maybe a fan girl would be more willing, well, more than the girl I have in mind, since your fan girls would do _anything_ to even hear your voice, so-"

"No way in fucking hell will I _ever_ even _touch_ one of them, let alone _kiss_ one. Who did you originally think of?" Sasuke interrogated him, with such a demanding tone that Naruto let a out a small yelp in fright.

"…Do you promise not to hurt me if I tell you?"

"Hn."

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"_Dobe…_"

"…I thought maybe _Sakura-chan_ could be…"

…_What on earth…?_ What was Naruto thinking? _Sakura_? He hadn't even considered her a possibility. After all, he'd be more comfortable with her, knowing that at least she wouldn't try to force herself on him; she'd long ago stopped with the fan girl-ing. She no longer flung herself onto his neck whenever she greeted him, no longer attempted to linker her arm with his own whenever they walked side by side, no longer even called him _Sasuke-kun_. Ever since he had returned to Konoha, he had noticed that she seemed to have lost interest in him somewhat. Sure, she was polite and cheery, a little pushy when need be, and she never left Sasuke as an exception to her temper tantrums. She treated him equally, like the equal teammate she had always been in his eyes. Although he'd always brushed aside her declarations of love, her offers of assistance in anything, _anything_ whatsoever, he wondered if maybe she would still help him out.

"…You're serious about this?" Sasuke asked defeatedly.

"Like I said before, as serious as I'll ever be." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sasuke a dejected stare.

Sasuke looked around hopelessly, then turn around and glumly made his way towards their last teammate's home. "Let's just get this over with already."

He and Naruto walked through the streets of the village and strode over in the direction of their female friend's house. But as luck would have it, Naruto spotted a head of billowing short pink hair gently sashaying with the breeze walking in their direction.

"Sakura-chan! Me and Sasuke-teme were looking for you everywhere!" Naruto shouted to her while waving his arms in the air, signaling to her where they were.

"Not everywhere. The dobe's over-exaggerating," Sasuke explained to Sakura s she came into normal speaking-voice range.

"I figured as much; I doubt you and Naruto would look through the entire village only to find me on my own street," Sakura responded sarcastically. "Why were you looking for me anyways?" she asked.

"Oh, well me and Sasuke-teme were talking and some things came up so we thought you could help us out!" Naruto half-lied. He was speaking _some_ truth, but he didn't want the teme to back out as soon as Sakura knew what they were asking of her.

"Of course I'd help you guys out! That's what teammates are for." She said with a sweet smile. A smile that sent Sasuke's mind into a sudden storm of emotions. _Oh, Kami. Not now, please_…Sasuke pleaded in his mind. "So, what is it that you want me to help you with?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke and gave him a look. _You tell her._

Sasuke gave him an unbelieving scowl and raised an eyebrow. _Me?_ "I'm not the one who started this. _You're_ telling her." He proclaimed casually, looking away as he did so.

"But you agreed! _You_ should tell her, _I'm_ not the one who everybody thinks is-" Naruto pleaded.

"Don't. Even. _Say it. __You_ came up with this ridiculous idea, _you_ are telling her."

"Tell me what?" Sakura inquired, curiosity evident in her voice. _What's going on here?_

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and looked at Sakura, then quickly looked away. "Naruto accused me of being…gay, so…he wants me to prove to him that I'm not. And in order to do that, well…he wants me to…to kiss a girl, in front of him." Sasuke told her, a small blush barely visible on his pale cheeks.

Sakura stood there silently, at a loss for words. "Oh. I see. So…you want me to…"

"Be the one Sasuke kisses? Pretty much," Naruto cut in, a sheepish smile plastered on his face. Sakura looked very much like she just realized she was lost in an unknown place.

"Ah, but don't worry Sakura-chan! It's not like you guys have to do _it_ in front of me!" Sakura's widened in anxiety. "I mean, you'll be each other's first real kiss!" Naruto threw in, hoping it would ease Sakura's tension and relax Sasuke a little. It would be pretty bad if Sasuke ended up screwing up his first kiss with a girl. How horrible.

"Uh, okay…so, you wanted to do this when? Now or…?" She asked, her face was directed to the ground, not making any eye contact with either of the two boys.

"Actually, I have a date with Hinata-chan later today so, I was kind of hoping that maybe you could do this now…" Naruto replied. He gave his teammates a sympathetic smile.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other unsurely. "I guess, I mean I'm sure Sasuke would want this over with as soon as possible," Sakura suggested; she knew Sasuke was uncomfortable in these kind of situations.

"Hn," One-syllable words seemed pretty much the only response Sasuke could really think of.

"Okay, so, if you two would proceed…"Naruto took a step back for space and gesturing his hand towards the both of them.

Sasuke looked down to Sakura straight in the eye. _Now or never, right?_ His eyes read. She nodded then took a step closer to Sasuke, closer and closer until they were practically breathing into each other's necks. Sakura slowly tipped her face upwards towards Sasuke, her eyes drooping closed as her lips neared his. Sasuke Leaned down and as their faces closed the began to close the gap in between themselves he wondered what Sakura thought of this situation. Had she still been infatuated with him, she would have seen this as an opportunity to finally achieve her life-long dream: to kiss him. But he knew she longer felt that way, not at all.

After what seemed like an eternity and the blink of an eye at the same time, their lips finally touched.

And it must have the most incredible feeling Sasuke had ever had in his life.

Her lips were warm and soft and before he knew it, he was practically asking for entrance into her mouth. She tasted so sweet, so _delicious_. He could taste her breath; he inhaled the sweet aroma of strawberries. He could hardly contain himself after a mere few seconds. How did she have such an affect on him? When had he realized that she was more than fit to be his girlfriend, much more the mother of his children? Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and high speed at the same time, and he hoped that maybe for just a bit longer, he could hold on to this last taste of her tongue, the feel of her fingertips gently massaging his scalp as she raked his hair, the heat of her body radiated directly into his own body, the feeling he was getting from simply being so close to her.

When they finally broke apart, they realized with slight amusement that Naruto had passed out onto the ground, swirls in his eyes and shocked facial expression.

"…So, is this how you planned on having Naruto find out about us?" Sakura asked him, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Sort of. Along the lines, in a way," he responded, giving her a smirk and nuzzled her temple lightly. "But at least he found out, right?"

Sakura smiled genuinely. She took hold of Sasuke's hand and slowly led them away from the unconscious Naruto lying on the ground. "You're right."

Sasuke brought his and Sakura's intertwined hands to his mouth and lightly kissed the back of her hand. "How do you think I should tell him that I plan on marrying you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

" I don't know, but we don't want to send him to the hospi-" Sakura cut herself off; her breath hitched in her throat. "Wait, what?"

Sasuke let go of her hand, dipped his own into a pocket and pulled out a small silver band. He twirled it around with his fingers for a moment, letting the sun glint off it, before picking up her left hand and slipping the band onto her ring finger. A perfect fit.

Sakura let out a small gasp. She stood, amazed by his little surprise. She looked up at him and lost herself in his silent gaze, before letting her excitement escape her. "Yes, Sasuke. I will marry you!" She gave a glowing mesmerizing smile to him.

He smiled; the first real smile since the massacre of his family. Sakura flung her arms around his neck and let out a contented sigh.

He knew that she was no longer infatuated with him, no longer adored. Because he knew she loved him, with all her heart. And he loved her with all of his in return; it had been this way since about a year after his return to the village. Even though they were only nineteen, they were positive that they were meant to be together.

"I love you, Sasuke."

He felt the smile on his face soften. Now he'd let her know for certain that he loved her as well.

**A**/**N**: …Can you believe that I didn't write a rough draft of this? It was all a general idea in my mind, but I can't believe I finally finished it! Review please; it's my first fanfic, after all. Be nice!

**EDIT 08.09.10** I just HAD to redo the ending there. I looked over it in curiosity, and I was horrified by how terribly OOC Sasuke was being during the proposal. Ridiculous. So yeah.


End file.
